


i bloom (just for you)

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, First Dates, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Riding, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, binnie's a shy boy, changbin's a tattoo artist!!, its hinted at least, uhhh inspired by a tweet, while chan is super confident but changbin also makes him shy with his teasing uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: “I’d like a tattoo of this here,” The blonde slides a piece of paper with a scribbled design across the counter, before lifting his shirt and motioning to the pale skin below his ribs. Changbin takes in the sight of the man’s toned stomach, the coarse black hair of his happy trail, running down past his waistband of his jeans.He has to pry his eyes off this hunk of a man, especially when he clears his throat.--Changbin's met with a new customer, Chan, who's way too good-looking for his own good.





	i bloom (just for you)

**Author's Note:**

> omg im finally posting after like two months... inspired by a tweet which i'm too lazy to link but it was basically tattoo artist!bin getting fucked by chan, so i decided to put my own little twist to it! 
> 
> whipped this up in a couple of days, please enjoy!

“I’d like a tattoo of this here,” The blonde slides a piece of paper with a scribbled design across the counter, before lifting his shirt and motioning to the pale skin below his ribs. Changbin takes in the sight of the man’s toned stomach, the coarse black hair of his happy trail, running down past his waistband of his jeans.

 

He has to pry his eyes off this hunk of a man, especially when he clears his throat. The man looks up at him, hair messily swept in his eyes. “So…?”

 

“Yeah, sure. I can trace this out and have it done for you in about ten minutes, so how about you step into that room and wait?” Changbin regains his composure, jerking his thumb to the door behind him, where he tattoos up his clients.

 

The man grins, pulling off his shirt as he saunters over to the room, the door half-open. Changbin smiles back politely, before he moves over to grab a new piece of paper and a pen.

 

_Jeez. What a prick._

 

Yet, as obnoxious as the man seems, Changbin can’t help but be attracted to him. His palms are sweaty and his hands shake as he tries to redraw the design he’d been given. Images of the chiseled man illustrating it himself run through Changbin’s mind, and it’s not too long before he finds himself fixated on the blonde’s hands and stomach, trying to shake the perverted thoughts from his mind. Not on the job.

 

“Who the hell is that?” Hyunjin, his coworker, comments nonchalantly, cleaning up his tools from a piercing job from ten minutes ago. “Must be full of himself if he’s that flamboyant. He’s hot though.”

 

Changbin can feels Hyunjin’s eyes boring into his back, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Come on. I’m not sleeping with him, Hyunjin. No way. He’s way out of my league.”

 

“He’s hot, you’re hot. You’re both into tattoos. What more is there to it?”

 

Changbin sets down his pen, rolls his eyes and tells Hyunjin to fuck off before he joins the blonde man in the room.

 

“That was quick, I was just getting started,” The blonde says. “That looks great though, better than whatever I came up with.”

 

 _Whatever_ that _means._

 

Changbin gets the man to lie on his side on the bed, as he transfers the design onto his skin. He does a quick yet meticulous job, making sure the intricate swirls are fully encapsulated on the expanse of his client’s pale skin.

 

“Don’t be so cold, doll. I’m Chan, what’s your name?”

 

Changbin tries to hide his flushed cheeks, glad that Chan’s facing the wall instead of him. “It’s Changbin.”

 

“Nice name,” Chan hums under his breath, his dazzling smile unwavering, eyes fluttering shut with the whirring of the machine as Changbin starts it up.

 

“When did you last get a tattoo? The one on your arm is really pretty,” Changbin comments, lifting the machine to begin tattooing his client.

 

With a sharp intake of breath as needle meets skin, Chan exhales quickly, “About half a month ago? I was waiting for inspiration for a new tattoo.”

 

Changbin hums, and the silence between them grows comfortable as he focuses on the task at hand.

 

It’s about 45 minutes before Changbin is finished, visibly relaxing as he sets the machine down. He wraps up the tattoo with plastic-wrap, but can’t help but notice a peculiar bulge in Chan’s crotch region while he does it. He tries not to make it obvious that he’s noticed, instead running through how Chan should take care of his tattoo.

 

“That’ll be 40 dollars, since it’s a pretty intricate tattoo.”

 

Chan, now sat upright, pulls his wallet out of his back pocket. It’s clear that it’s pretty empty, the blonde pulling out a wrinkled 20-dollar bill. Chan sighs, running his hand through his hair. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise it’d be this pricey.”

 

Changbin can feel a surge of confidence rush through him, Hyunjin spurring him on from outside the room. “You could make the rest of your payment another way,” He tries to keep his voice steady, bravely letting his hand rest on Chan’s thigh, terribly close to his crotch.

 

Chan’s eyes dart up to him, shooting his dazzling grin. “I did think you were hot when I first saw you, but I didn’t think you’d come onto me first. Thought I’d have to do all the work.”

 

“You did seem turned on after the tattoo,” Changbin teases, voice dripping sweet and sultry, only for Chan to flush bright red as he covers his hard-on with his hand. “Since you’re already shirtless, how about we get this show on the road?”

 

With a tentative hand, he pushes down on Chan’s own, grinding down into his crotch to work him up even more. He sighs contentedly, “You’re so hot, Changbin.”

 

“Says you. Black on black is pretty hot,” Changbin says, referring to his choice of wearing a generic black band tee and black skinny jeans.

 

Chan scoffs, “You’re one to talk, practically wearing the same thing as me.”

 

“I want your fingers in my mouth.”

 

Chan groans again, lifting his hand to let Changbin lap at his digits. They’re rough on his tongue; the tattoo artist can only imagine how Chan would get him off, finger him even. His eyes flutter shut as he sucks on them, getting comfortable with their weight in his mouth.

 

“Holy shit, I want you to suck me off so badly, doll,” Chan pants, admiring the way Changbin swallows around his fingers.

 

Changbin perks up, nodding excitedly as Chan pulls his fingers out of his mouth. The artist unbuttons Chan’s jeans and pulls them down, careful not to aggravate the newly tattooed skin, and rubs Chan’s erection through his boxers as he sinks to the floor. Leaning against the bed he had laid on earlier, Chan lets Changbin unsheathe his cock from its confines.

 

He drools at the sight of Chan’s sizeable length, precum beading at the tip already, the redness of his length just showing how pent-up he’s been. He wastes no time in latching onto his tip, sucking gently and easing his way down onto Chan. He inches further down, until the head of Chan’s cock hits the back of his throat, causing him to gag slightly. Chan gasps, his hand gripping tightly in the artist’s hair.

 

Hollowing his cheeks, he bobs up and down Chan’s cock at a comfortable pace, jerking off whatever he can’t fit into his mouth with his hand. His other hand touches himself through his jeans, the newly-emerging erection trapped by the fabric eager to be soothed.

 

“Holy shit, Changbin,” Chan gasps. “I- I’m gonna cum.”

 

Changbin stays put on his cock, refusing to pull off contrary to what the blonde seems to insinuate.

 

Chan’s hips jerk back as he cums, causing his release to sputter all over Changbin’s lips and chin. He pants vigorously, soaking in how Changbin looks. “You look amazing, doll. So pretty for me.”

 

Swiping his thumb over the skin, he lets it slip into Changbin’s mouth for him to lick him clean. Chan’s cum is slightly bitter, but otherwise bearable to get down. He urges Changbin off his knees to sit with him on the bed, but not before he pulls Changbin’s sweats and boxers off.

 

Changbin feels his face turn red, observing how small his cock is compared to Chan’s. “You’re so cute, doll, I’m-” Chan leans forward, presumably to envelope his cock with his mouth, but freezes mid-motion. He winces, tempted to grab at his newly-tattooed side. “How about we put a raincheck on that blowjob?”

 

Changbin chuckles. “Having you jerk me off would be amazing, no doubt. Besides, I love your hands.”

 

Chan spits into his hand, easily covering Changbin’s cock and teasing the tip with it. Changbin gasps audibly, hips jerking up instinctively as he chases the pleasurable friction provided by the blonde’s rough palm.

 

“Oh my God, Chan, you’re so good,” Changbin exhales shakily, overwhelmed by the sensations while he comes to the realisation that he’s fucking around with a client while he’s at work. A hot one at that.

 

“Of course, doll,” Chan replies seductively, “Only the best for such a pretty thing.”

 

Already worked up, it’s not long before Changbin cums, spilling onto Chan’s hand and even his shirt. _God, that stain’s going to be a bitch to get out._

 

Chan laps at his cum-covered hand meekly, his puppy-like nature making Changbin coo. “You’re really cute, Chan.”

 

Grinning back at him, Chan pulls on his clothes strewn across the floor, thanking Changbin for his generosity before he heads out of the room, and out the front door.

 

_He’s so glad he owns the place, because he wouldn’t know how to explain that he just performed oral sex on a customer in the inking room._

 

“I just saw that hot customer leave, how was-” Hyunjin peeks into the room, just as Changbin pulls his sweats back on. “What the fuck, dude! It smells like sex in here, did you two fuck?”

 

“No, I-” Changbin wants to explain, but he’s drowned out by Hyunjin screeching, “I fucking called it!”

  


Changbin doesn’t see Chan till a week later, back at the tattoo shop. He regrets not stopping Chan to get his number before he had left, but his libido has been kicking up every other night since his encounter with Chan. From waking up with cum in his underwear to waking up in the middle of the night, realising he’d been rutting against his mattress with a raging hard-on.

 

“Hey, doll.”

 

Changbin jumps in his seat, his phone clattering to the ground. After hearing Chan moan for him, he’ll recognise that voice anywhere. Chan’s eyes are sparkling as he looks at him with the fondest look, his hair more tousled than the last week. He leans down to pick up Changbin’s phone off the floor. “How’s my favourite tattoo artist?”

 

“I’m sure I’m your favourite, because I’m the only tattoo artist you’ve fucked,” Changbin laughs, taking his phone from Chan’s outstretched hand.

 

“But we’ve never fucked,” Chan tilts his head to the side like a lost puppy. “Unless we change that today.”

 

Changbin darts his eyes away from the other man, feeling his cheeks heat up. “So, why are you back here? How’s the tattoo from last week?”

 

“I actually wanted to get a new tattoo, but I don’t have a new design exactly,” Chan grins sheepishly. “I was wondering if you could choose one for me?”

 

Chuckling, he teases, “You’re really getting a complete stranger to choose a tattoo that’s _permanent_ for you?”

 

“Hey, we’re not strangers! We’ve fucked once before!”

 

“But you said we’ve never-”

 

Chan smushes Changbin’s lips shut with his fingers. “Shush, I mean that I like and trust you enough to choose a tattoo for me. Besides, aren’t you the artist here?”

 

His eyebrows furrow together, huffing out of his nose and pouting before he drags Chan to the back room.

 

Chan looks especially youthful, sitting on the bed and swinging his legs back and forth as he glances over Changbin’s shoulder, watching the artist sketch out an intricate rose. “Binnie, why a rose for me?”

 

Changbin’s ears are red at the nickname, but he shrugs, erasing and redrawing the lines on one of the rose petals. “You’d look hot with a rose tattoo on your arm, I guess.”

 

Grinning, he lies on the bed on his side, Changbin beginning to trace the design onto his arm. “It’s strange that you’re lying down, but I guess we can make this work.”

 

As he traces, from the stalk to the bud and the individual petals, he feels his hand freezing up and getting stiff, due to the strange angle. In a moment of spontaneity, Changbin climbs onto the bed himself, straddling Chan and resting on his hip.

 

Chan snorts, “I didn’t think we’d get it on this quickly, doll, but I’m not complaining.” He rolls onto his back, making eye contact with the man on top of him. “How about we get to that blowjob I promised?”

 

His eyes light up, clambering off of Chan momentarily so both of them can push their bottoms off. He shimmies up to Chan’s chest, the blonde playing with his dick and stroking him up to hardness. Chan looks up longingly at Changbin, opening his mouth and letting his tongue stick out, and Changbin has never felt the urge to fuck someone’s mouth more in his life.

 

Inching forward, he lets his cock sink into Chan’s eager mouth, teasing at Changbin’s tip with his tongue. Changbin buzzes with excitement, restraining himself from bucking up into the wet heat of Chan’s mouth. He’s too horny, too desperate, and he can’t chase such a catch off, not if he wants to continue fooling around with him.

 

“You can fuck my face, doll,” Chan soothes, his hand rubbing Changbin’s thigh. “Want you to feel good.”

 

Changbin leans forward as Chan takes him back into his mouth, the artist holding himself up on the edge of the bed to push in and out. Changbin’s thrusts are careful and calculated, not wanting to cause the elder to gag. He fucks Chan’s mouth shallowly for a bit, till Chan himself takes a hand, pushing Chan’s hips forward to bury Changbin’s cock to the hilt in his mouth.

 

Chan’s satisfied groans meld with Changbin’s breathy gasp, taken aback by the suddenness of it all and just how _amazing_ Chan feels.

 

“Are you always this good with your mouth?” Changbin pants, amused. Chan smiles with his eyes, teasing and confident all at once.

 

Chan pulls off once more, only to be met with a whine from Changbin’s throat. “Changbin, I want to fuck you,” Chan says, his eyes wide and sincere. “If you’ve got lube hanging around I could finger you like this.”

 

Changbin’s mouth hangs open, but he nods regardless. “I’d love that, Chan. There’s probably lube somewhere.”

 

Almost slipping as he hops off the bed, Changbin runs around butt-naked, his cock bobbing as he flings open every drawer, pulls every cupboard door open, scrambles through every basket of tools until he emerges proudly with a half-used bottle of lube and a condom.

 

Chan laughs brightly as Changbin settles back down onto him, slapping at his chest, “Don’t laugh at me! I haven’t used this in a while, alright?”

 

“So does this happen a lot? You fucking your customers?”

 

A blush forms on his cheeks again, feeling especially exposed to Chan. “You’re my first to my knowledge, especially in the store itself.”

 

“Hot. Let’s make the most of it then, hm?” Chan says, wasting no time in cracking open the bottle, lubing up his fingers and teasing with a careful finger.

 

“Holy shit,” Changbin gasps, Chan’s finger tracing over his puckered hole. His hair stands on edge in the air-conditioned room, but he really wouldn’t have it other way. He doesn’t remember if he’d locked the door, Hyunjin could walk in at any moment and see him getting fingered by a hot customer. The situation is too incriminating, but Changbin feels blood rush down south at the thought, his cock twitching pathetically.

 

Chan hums, still tracing at his hole before finally sinking a finger into Changbin, slowly, carefully. “What are you thinking about? The little guy seems excited.”

 

“Don’t call my dick ‘the little guy’, Chan,” Changbin whines. “I was just thinking about my coworker walking in on us fucking. Is that weird?”

 

Chan’s head thumps back into the bed, “Fuck, exhibitionism? It’s cute that you’d be into that.”

 

He pulls Changbin down, so his lips are by his ear. “Besides,” He says quietly, “I’d want everyone to see how cute you’d look with my cock stuffed in your ass.”

 

“You know just what to say, huh?” Changbin fights back weakly, Chan’s finger pushing in and out of him at an excruciating pace. “If you want people to watch, maybe you should hurry with fingering me.”

 

“Patience, doll. I gotta take good care of you.”

 

He works Changbin carefully, up to two, three fingers, until Changbin’s a babbling mess and begging for Chan to fuck him. Changbin’s cock leaks with precum, desperate to be touched, desperate for release.

 

Changbin tears the condom packet open between his teeth, turning to roll it onto Chan before he lubes up his cock. “I’m ready, Chan, please fuck me,” He cries, moving back so Chan’s cock rubs along the cleft of Changbin’s ass. “I need you.”

 

Chan has the audacity to tease Changbin some more, teasing at his hole with his cock until he finally lines himself up to push into the artist. Changbin’s mouth falls open at the sensation of being stretched open. It sears and burns, and it feels like he’s going to be ripped in half from the inside, but the slide of the lube and Chan’s earlier prep help immensely. He breathes and keeps himself relaxed till Chan’s in him, the older man pulling Changbin down to sit fully on his cock. “You’re huge, Chan,” Changbin gasps.

 

“Thanks, doll. I’m glad I can fill you up nicely,” Chan laughs breathily. They stay in this position for a while, Changbin frozen atop of Chan’s cock, getting used to his girth and allowing himself to relax. When Changbin begins to pull off of Chan’s cock and slowly sinks back down, Chan holds onto his hips, guiding the younger man. “You’re doing great, Binnie, you take my cock so well.”

 

He feels his legs quivering, losing the feeling in them as he fucks himself on Chan’s cock. “Channie, I-” Changbin tries to spit out, instead collapsing on Chan’s chest out of exhaustion. “I can’t, please, do something.”

 

Chan’s cock slips out of Changbin at the sudden motion, but he doesn’t falter. “Of course, doll, I’ll take care of you,” Chan soothes, hand rubbing the small of the artist’s back.

 

Chan pushes back into him carefully, gentle with his thrusts up into the younger man. Skin slapping on skin obscenely, Changbin can only sink into Chan further, drooling on his chest as he gets pounded into.

 

“Fuck, I’m-” Changbin can’t find the words, but Chan understands that he’s close. He wraps his arms around Changbin’s waist, pulling him close and providing the additional friction.

 

“You’re so good for me, doll.”

 

Bucking his hips desperately, Changbin spills his release, all over their shirts. He pants, coming off of his post-orgasm haze, letting Chan pound into him relentlessly until he orgasms himself, cumming into the condom.

 

“That was amazing,” Changbin babbles, snuggling into Chan’s broad chest. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course,” Chan replies, reaching over to the desk next to them to grab tissues, cleaning Changbin and himself up.

 

They both move to dress themselves again, but not before Changbin clings onto and cuddles Chan for a good fifteen minutes.

 

“How about we try this again next week?” Changbin offers, slumping in his chair limply.

 

“The tattoo or the sex?”

 

He sputters. “Both, if you’d like.”

  
  


The third time Chan comes into the store, a week later as promised, Changbin’s nowhere to be seen. Instead, a tall, dark-haired boy comes up to him. “You’re here for Changbin, right?”

 

He nods.

 

“Please, get a room. Not the inking room, either. Other people use that, and I don’t want to clean up any _strange fluids_ after your session.”

 

Chan flushes bright red. “I don’t think we’re going to actually fuck this time. I actually do want to get a new tattoo. Maybe take him on a date.”

 

The man (Hyunjin, Chan learns) squints suspiciously, before he runs to the room, peeking in to tell Changbin that his date is here before he runs off to do his own thing.

 

Changbin emerges from the room with another customer, a petite girl who thanks him politely before leaving the store. He startles upon seeing Chan, but smiles warmly at him.

 

Chan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Changbin sputters. “I didn’t do anything with that girl! I gave her a simple tattoo is all!”

 

Pulling Changbin flush to his front with firm arms around his waist, he nibbles at the artist’s ear, then whispers, “Good. I’d get jealous if you were fucking any other customers of yours. You’re mine, doll.”

 

Turning in his grasp, Changbin presses his lips to Chan’s cheek in a chaste kiss. “Of course. I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

 

Chan’s ears are red as Changbin pulls away, standing comfortably with the elder. “So, what are you doing here? To get that tattoo I promised last week?”

 

“Actually, I was thinking we could do something else,” Chan says contemplatively. “Do you wanna go on a date?”

 

It’s a pleasant surprise to Changbin. “I’d love that, Channie.”

 

“But what about the store? Don’t you have to be here?” Chan worries, glancing about the otherwise empty store.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Hyunjin can handle himself,” Changbin says, grabbing his jacket from the rack by the door. The man in question emerges from the back, looking at the pair quizzically.

 

“You’re in charge, Jinnie. Tell any customers looking for me to reschedule, and remember to lock up when you’re done! Love you, bye!” He bids the younger man farewell, slotting his arm into Chan’s before they leave.

 

Hyunjin can only roll his eyes, but whips out his phone once Changbin’s gone. “Hey, Lixie, Changbin’s out of the store on a date. Wanna come over and fuck around in the inking room?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok it's kinda bad but do leave me comments n kudos if you liked it!! also feel free to leave me some constructive feedback uwu
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
